Most users, whether bow and arrow hunters or shot gun users, photographers or other persons wishing to gain an elevated view of an area are well aware of tree stands. Most of the presently available tree stands provide complex connecting mechanisms and normally do not allow the user the ease of mobility after he positions himself in a tree that is allowed by the invention disclosed herein.
The applicant has searched the presently available commercial art and has found no unit that provides the advantages of the device disclosed herein.
In a search of the prior patented art the applicant has found the following listed patents. Westimayer, et al, 4,928,793; Westbrock, 4,924,972; Kepley, 4,813,441; Turner, 4,759,425; Moffitt, 4,397,500; Hundley, 3,065,821; Hice, 4,337,844; Machnik, 4,315,655; Sink, 4,776,503; Foot, 2,549,679 and Dubroc, 4,886,143.
The patents to Turner, Machnik, Dubroc and Foot basically provide only slings and are directed only to patents which allow a hunter to sit against a tree during rest periods or allow the hunter to position himself through positively fastened connectors in a seated position in a tree. They provide no means for a hunter to shift his position to an erect position for shooting and they similarly provide units which require a specific and complex tree connection and after positioning the same, the hunter somehow elevates himself into the unit.
The Westbrock, Kepley and Hundley units provide only seating units which again must be separately secured to the tree with the hunter thereafter elevating himself into the seated position.
The Sink reference discloses a seat which again requires attachment to the tree and only serves as a seat.
The Hice reference includes a collapsible rigid frame unit having a tree attachment portion and again only a seated position sling.
None of these units include a vest seat combination which allows the user to easily transport the device and which allows placement of the unit to the tree after the user has located his desired elevated position hunting position.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a vest seat combination wherein the seating portion is transportable in a back carrying position and shiftable to a seating position.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a vest-seat tree stand device wherein the user is allowed to shift himself from a rest, seated position to an erect active position which also supports the user in both such positions.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a vest-seat tree stand for use in combination with normally provided tree steps wherein the user is capable of finding his desired vertical viewing position along a vertical support and thereafter removeably securing himself in such position which also allows sitting and standing for viewing.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a vest-seat, tree stand unit which will, when in position, allow the user to swing himself at least partially about the tree to gain proper viewing access over any area.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.